


Про магов и людей

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, J-Rock - Fandom, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Drama, Kinks, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Два самых крутых мага Японии живут себе спокойно, воюют, ведут тонкие дипломатические игры, шпионят друг за другом. А потом в Токио находят обезглавленное тело...
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Играли в шахматы. По правде говоря, не играли, а просто двигали хаотично фигуры – так удобнее было разговаривать. Мана почтил своим визитом дом своего давнего врага, так что разговор предстоял непростой. Они сидели в гостиной Гакта, удобно устроившись в глубоких черных креслах. Гакт предпочитал встречать гостей именно здесь: комната, утопающая в мрачной непроглядной темноте, на посетителей всегда производила впечатление и заставляла их проникнуться невольным страхом перед хозяином дома. Мана, впрочем, столь впечатлительной особой не был и самообладания, а равно и немного насмешливого отношения к Гакту не терял в любой обстановке. К тому же, черный интерьер отлично гармонировал с его длинной черной юбкой.

– Поймал недавно твоего шпиона, – протяжно сказал он, поигрывая пешкой. – С тебя причитается.  
– Хочешь обменяться пленными? – спросил Гакт с равнодушным видом.

Обмен попавшимися шпионами был для них в порядке вещей. Что поделаешь, война. Война между кланами магов шла так давно, что никто уже не только не помнил, но даже не интересовался, с чего и когда она началась. Мане и Гакту удалось привести ее к такому состоянию, когда война вроде бы идет, но потери со всех сторон и кровавые стычки минимальны. Заключить окончательное перемирие они не могли: объединение двух крупнейших кланов привело бы к тому, что кланы поменьше подняли бы головы и стали активно заявлять свои права, а это повлекло бы такой кровавый хаос, что оба лидера предпочитали держать эту войну подогретой, чем остужать совсем. Штатные гадалки и предсказатели обоих подтверждали их правоту. 

– Не получится, – притворно вздохнул Мана. – Им вчера пообедал Снупи.   
– Что-то новенькое. Чем он провинился?  
– Оказался тайным агентом, работавшим на пять разных мелких кланов. Они все подослали его к нам, и он продавал сведения им всем. Пришлось для острастки остальных умников его немного наказать. 

Гакт хмыкнул. Двойные и даже тройные агенты не были ему в новинку, сам регулярно отсылал Мане обратно незадачливого шпиона без какой-нибудь части тела и с ехидной запиской по поводу уровня подготовки тайных агентов в клане своего вечного врага, но чтобы работать сразу на семерых! 

– Что еще расскажешь? – спросил Гакт. 

Мана поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами. Ничего не произошло.

– Ты же не думал, что я дам тебе колдовать? – усмехнулся Гакт.   
– Налей мне выпить, раз ты такой гостеприимный.

Гакт повел рукой в воздухе, и рядом с Маной материализовалась бутылка виски. На столе рядом появились бокалы.

– Изящно, – похвалил Мана.

Их дипломатические отношения были весьма осложнены тем фактом, что они были давно и безнадежно влюблены друг в друга, но никогда бы не признались в своих чувствах. Это, впрочем, не мешало им постоянно соревноваться в мастерстве производить впечатление и поддерживать более или менее дружеские отношения несмотря на многовековую вражду между их кланами. Они наперечет знали все привычки и вкусы друг друга. 

– Слышал, – сказал Мана, пригубив виски, – ты заполучил в союзники Йошики.  
– Пытался, но он так и не дал прямого ответа.  
– Сомнительный союзник. Чистая магия...

Йошики занимался так называемой чистой магией. Он изучал заклинания, интересуясь больше их красотой, чем практическим применением. Союзник и правда был так себе, если речь шла о боевых стычках, но его вес в обществе магов и высокое происхождение дорогого стоили. И Мана прекрасно это понимал.

– Ты о Йошики пришел говорить? – спросил Гакт.

Мана вздохнул. На холеном лице проступили следы тревоги. 

– У меня серьезный разговор. – Он помолчал и вынул из складок блузки телефон. Телефон ему нужен не был, но – Гакт знал это – ему было спокойнее говорить, если он держит что-то в руках. – Ты слышал о Хоккайдо? – Гакт кивнул. – У меня есть новости об этом...   
– Никогда не воспринимал эти истории с Хоккайдо всерьез, – пожал плечами Гакт. 

Хоккайдо был настоящей головной болью для всех. За все время, что шла война, туда стеклось такое количество разного рода магической дряни, что навести там порядок уже не представлялось возможным. Гакт давно махнул на эту затею рукой. Хоккайдо принимал у себя беглых шпионов, бывших палачей, маргиналов, просто психопатов. Отчаявшись привести эту кодлу к хоть сколько-нибудь приличному виду, Гакт и Мана решились на крайнюю меру – обнесли весь остров магическим щитом, проникнуть через который без их разрешения было невозможно. Мана держал на Хоккайдо своих агентов, которые докладывали ему обо всех новостях, Гакт же на это змеиное гнездо даже не смотрел. 

– Я тоже не думал об этом как о чем-то серьезном, пока эта зараза не перебралась сюда.   
– Что?!  
– Как ты помнишь, наверное, на Хоккайдо мои люди нашли трех обезглавленных магов. Я посчитал тогда, что это просто разборки между группировками... Но вчера ночью труп нашли в Асакусе, на моей территории. Ведьма, правда, не моя, из мелких кланов. 

– И где теперь тело?  
– У меня в холодильнике. Там обнаружилось несколько интересных деталей. Хочешь взглянуть?  
– Хочу. А... а голова?

Мана опустил веки.

– Не нашли. На Хоккайдо было то же самое: только тела, без голов. Так что, поедем смотреть на тело?  
– Да.

Гакт щелкнул пальцами. Из темноты появилась фигура. 

– Такуми, приготовь машину.   
– Хорошо, шеф. 

Через полчаса они были в «холодильнике». «Холодильником» Мана именовал свой личный морг. Полиция в дела магов не мешалась, предпочитая давать им самим разбираться и с жертвами преступлений, и с убийцами. Так что иметь личный морг главе одного из крупнейших кланов не казалось странной затеей. К тому же, Мана питал искренний интерес к устройству человеческого тела, и морг нужен был ему в качестве учебного пособия. Слово «морг», однако, казалось ему слишком грубым и вульгарным, и он предпочитал термин «холодильник». 

Мана выгнал всех из помещения, и они с Гактом остались наедине, если не считать свежего трупа под простыней. 

– Развяжи мне руки, – попросил Гакт. 

Мана кивнул, и Гакт тут же почувствовал, как его руки наполнились теплом. Любой маг, защищая свою территорию, ставил заклинание, блокирующее чужие магические способности, связывал гостю руки. Даже среди союзников такой жест не считался оскорбительным. Сейчас Гакту нужно было проверить труп, и Мана дал ему такую возможность. «Всего лишь кивком! – подумал Гакт с невольным восхищением. – Мне бы потребовалось несколько пассов, чтобы снять блок!» 

Он подошел к столу, вытянул руки и дал короткую команду. Руки облачились в латексные перчатки. Магия магией, а гигиену никто не отменял. Многие маги с насмешкой относились к подобного рода предосторожностям, считая себя выше и неуязвимее обычных людей, но Гакт не без оснований полагал, что лучше проявить излишнюю осторожность, чем умереть от какого-нибудь заражения крови или иной нелепости. 

Простыня слетела с трупа, обнажив обезглавленное женское тело. Голову отрубили топором или чем-то подобным. Из ран еще сочилась кровь: тело было живо. В средние века усекновение и приставление обратно головы использовали в качестве пытки. Со временем, однако, пытка была запрещена: маги, подвергаемые ей часто сходили с ума и становились опасны и для себя, и для окружающих. Чтобы убить мага, отрезать голову мало. Маг мог умереть, как и обычный человек, от старости или от болезней, но именно убить мага можно было только сильным заклинанием. Гакт снял одну перчатку и провел ладонью над телом. Надел перчатку снова. 

– Никакой магии, – удивленно пробормотал он и обернулся к Мане. – Если не считать чар, останавливающих кровь... Ее убил не маг.  
– Бинго! Посмотри на спине. 

Гакт повел рукой, и труп перевернулся на живот. На спине девушки было выжжено раскаленным железом: «Мана. Гакт». Надпись была перечеркнута крест-накрест точными ударами кнута. 

– На живой писали, – сказал Мана с таким выражением, что Гакту стало не по себе, и даже причмокнул губами, будто речь шла о вкусном обеде. – На Хоккайдо таких посланий не было... 

Гакт кивнул и вернул труп в исходное положение. Ему показалось, что тело как будто тяжело вздохнуло. Он скользнул взглядом по телу. Живот, грудь и бедра в мелких царапинах и синяках. Преодолевая отвращение, Гакт отвел в сторону одну ее ногу. На внутренней стороне бедра и у влагалища запеклась кровь и осталось несколько царапин от ногтей. 

Он снова обернулся к Мане.

– Ее насиловали до того как обезглавили. – Мана поморщился. Даже для него это было уже слишком. – От агентов я знаю, что с мужчинами на Хоккайдо было то же самое.   
– Мне нужно выпить, – глухо сказал Гакт. 

У Маны было два кабинета для приема гостей: официальный и для своих. Гакта он всегда принимал во втором. Это льстило гостю и самолюбию хозяина. Комната была изысканной, не больше и не меньше. 

Едва они расположились на широких удобных диванах и откупорили бутылку водки, в комнату вошел Снупи – личный фамильяр Маны, в миру выглядевший как здоровенный черный ротвейлер. Единственное, что выдавало в нем пришельца из потустороннего мира, пронзительно-синие глаза. Он улегся у ног хозяина. Мана почесал его большую умную голову и в течение всего разговора с гостем не убирал руки. Злые языки болтали, что по ночам Мана превращает пса в поджарого красавца и развлекается с ним самым изощренным образом, но Гакт этим слухам не верил. Во-первых, ни один фамильяр не смог бы и сохранять форму человека, и заниматься сексом одновременно всю ночь напролет; во-вторых, Мана мог бы и так найти себе «жертву» на ночь, не прибегая к подобным извращениям. 

Минут десять они пили молча. Оба были напуганы, и оба понимали, что этого ни в коем случае нельзя показывать.

– Похоже на какой-то религиозный культ, – задумчиво сказал Гакт.   
– Я тоже об этом думал, – отозвался Мана, откинувшись на подушки. – Но откуда у простого человека столько силы, чтобы пытать и насиловать ведьму такого уровня? Я немного знал ее... Она была довольно сильна. Даже со связанными руками, она могла бы вырубить человека. 

Блокировка магии, «связанные руки», не лишала мага способностей полностью, и в случае смертельной опасности или сильной боли они могли вернуться, особенно у сильных магов. Уж точно сил справиться с простым смертным ведьме бы хватило. 

– Почему начали с Хоккайдо, если хотят добраться до нас? И кто это? Новая инквизиция?  
– Людей сейчас никто не трогает. Даже если наши убили чьего-то родственника, то это было настолько давно, что потомки этого уже не могут знать.   
– А если это свои? – предположил Гакт. – За инквизицией тоже стояли маги, как ты знаешь.  
– Да ради ками! Мы же не Европа! У нас тогда этого дерьма не было, а теперь оно тем более не нужно. 

Они еще немного помолчали. 

– Все же, – сказал вдруг Мана. – Главный вопрос: что надо сделать с магом, чтобы он или она не мог, не могла сопротивляться?   
– Ты у нас спец по пыткам, – буркнул Гакт.  
– Вот именно. И я тебе как знаток и ценитель говорю: без заклинаний и помощи хотя бы еще двух-трех магов это невозможно. Так что ты можешь быть прав: маги могут быть замешаны.   
– Тогда... Это дело должно оставаться в тайне, – веско сказал Гакт.  
– Об этом я позабочусь, – заверил его Мана. – А сейчас тебе пора. Снупи, проводи! 

Ротвейлер поднялся на лапы, устремил свои синие глаза на Гакта, дождался, когда тот попрощается с хозяином дома, и пошел к выходу. Гакт следовал за ним.


	2. 2

Гакт проводил тренировку, когда явился посланник от Маны. Многие маги брезговали обыкновенным спортом или оружием, но Гакт считал, что магия — это хорошо, конечно, но и общая физическая подготовка его людям не помешает. Злые языки болтали, что он просто свихнулся – что, впрочем, было почти правдой – и потому гоняет своих людей на тренировки, но за годы ведения войны Гакт усвоил одно: лишних навыков не бывает, а уж ыносливость и вовсе бесценна.

Услышав, от кого пришел гонец, Гакт несколько удивился. Мана предпочитал самые банальные сообщения или звонки по телефону, а в случае срочных дел – личный визит. Объявив перерыв, он направился в черную гостиную, где его ждал неожиданный гость. 

В черной гостиной, перекинув изящную ногу в кружевном чулке – подражание боссу – через ручку кресла и самым наглым образом стряхивая пепел прямо на ковер, Гакта ждал Кайя. «Дрянь дело, – подумал Гакт, твердым движением руки скинув наглую конечность в кружевах с ручки кресла. – Если из всех своих прихвостней Мана послал его, то все плохо». 

Кайя был не просто прихвостнем Маны. Он был шпионом-наемником и успел поработать не только на лидера одного из двух самых влиятельных кланов в Японии, но и на разведку нескольких государств, а еще на контрразведку нескольких других. Его послужной список был таким длинным и запутанным, что Гакт невольно им восхищался. Как-то, когда боевые действия еще велись очень активно, Гакт обращался к его услугам и не пожалел об этом. Он тогда же попытался раскопать биографию Кайи, но это к ни чему не привело. Удалось установить только, что тот был круглым сиротой (ходили слухи, что этот статус он себе обеспечил сам) и что принадлежность его к какому-либо клану узнать невозможно. Он работал на тех, кто платит, но умел хранить секреты и слыл надежным и преданным. Изворотливый, ловкий, умный, хитрый шпион – и самая вертлявая и доступная задница во всем магическом Токио. Гакт подозревал, что Мана использует его не только в качестве шпиона... Он и сам этим не брезговал в свое время. Нынешний босс, видимо, был Кайе дорог, раз он взялся подражать ему и тоже носит женскую одежду. Мана носил платья и юбки в память о прабабке, которая воспитывала его как наследника в обход старших претендентов. 

Гакт опустился в кресло напротив Кайи и вопросительно взглянул на него. Тот изъял из-за пазухи небольшой сверток и положил его на столик. Гакт понял, что рассказывать ему никто ничего не собирается, и достал бумажник. Кайя повел густо накрашенным глазом и изобразил на лице заинтересованность. 

– Сначала информация, – сказал Гакт, убирая бумажник обратно. 

Кайя поерзал в кресле и заговорил:

– Босс куда-то ушел вчера. Перед уходом велел передать тебе это, если не вернется.   
– Куда он ушел? – спросил Гакт, снова достал бумажник и отсчитал несколько купюр.  
– Не знаю, – ответил Кайя. – Они нам не докладываются. Но ты сверток-то посмотри. 

Гакт развернул бумагу и выругался. Под слоем почтовой бумаги была спрятана коробочка. «Ненавижу упаковки!» – проворчал Гакт. В коробочке оказалась еще одна – поменьше. Гакт снова выругался и извлек крошечную сережку-гвоздик. Фальшивый бриллиант светился слабым голубым светом. 

– Маячок, – сказал Гакт.

По маячку можно было найти обладателя второго предмета – если он, конечно, жив. Для маячков использовались парные предметы: серьги, контактные линзы, обручальные кольца... Гакту как-то попался маячок в виде армейского сапога. У магов специфическое чувство юмора.

Мана оставил ему маячок – значит влез во что-то нехорошее. Но маячок светится. Мана пока еще жив. И почему именно Гакту? Не связано ли это с тем делом с Хоккайдо?

Гакт вручил Кайе еще несколько купюр. Наглец своего никогда не упускал и щедрость высокопоставленной руки умел ценить. С такими прохвостами выгоднее было дружить, чем враждовать, и мелочиться Гакт не собирался. 

– Ты точно не знаешь, к кому он отправился?  
– Нет. Но кое-что видел.

Гакт сделал движение, будто снова полез за бумажником, и выразительно посмотрел на гостя, давая ему понять, что деньги – потом.

– По району Уэно шастают странные люди. Сначала я решил, что это католические монахи, но быстро понял, что это просто фрики в клобуках.   
– Маги?  
– Нет. И кошек не любят. Один пнул меня в живот, да еще и на хвост наступил, – закончил свою речь шпион-многостаночник, по-детски надув губы.

Кайя умел превращаться в мелких животных. В отличие от фамильяров, которых всегда что-то да выдавало, маг мог позволить себе слиться с фауной и собрать таким образом все нужные сведения. Умение было редкое и работодателями Кайи высоко ценилось. 

Гакт сунул Кайе в руку пачку банкнот.

– Тебе пора, – сказал он. 

Гость сладко прищурился и томно посмотрел на Гакта. «Развлечься не хочешь?» – говорил его взгляд. Гакт осторожно взял его за голову, наклонился и поцеловал в густо накрашенные губы, скользнул языком по влажному горячему языку, еще сильнее сжимая затылок. Кайя покорно запрокинул голову, выпростал из массы кружев руку и потянулся к гактовскому бедру. Гакт оторвался от его губ.

– Мне нужно закончить тренировку, – мурлыкнул он. – Так что... в другой раз.

Во время тренировки Гакт думал о прошедшем разговоре. Куда унесло Ману? Странные люди в клобуках... Все-таки религиозный культ... Надо было сказать Кайе, чтобы пошпионил за этими странными типами, а Гакт бы потом его отблагодарил. Впрочем, Гакт не без оснований думал, что Кайе эта мысль тоже могла прийти в голову. Так и вышло. Выйдя из душевой кабины, Гакт увидел, что в раковине сидит черная кошка и смотрит на него большими зелеными глазами. Гакт почесал Кайю за ухом. 

– Прости, но мне не до тебя, – сказал Гакт. – А вот работу могу предложить. – Кайя мурлыкнул и повел ушами. – Последи за теми фриками в клобуках. Оплата после работы.

Кайя вылез из раковины и принял человеческий облик. 

– Трахаться, значит, не будем? – спросил он, поправляя прическу. Гакт помотал головой. – Жаль... – Кайя скосил глаза и выразительно посмотрел на полотенце, прикрывающее пах Гакта. – А что тебе нужно узнать про тех типов?  
– Все, что нароешь. Кто такие, где обитают, чего хотят... Чем быстрее и точнее будет информация, тем щедрее буду я. 

Кайя понимающе кивнул. На миг приник к губам Гакта и выскользнул в дверь – уже кошкой. Гакт быстро оделся и прошел в свой кабинет. На столе лежала сережка-гвоздик, слабо мерцая синим отсветом фальшивого бриллианта. Гакт взял ее в руки. Сережка была теплая, как если бы ее только что вытащили из уха. Мана жив. Осталось только понять, где он находится. Гакт порылся в столе и извлек увесистую папку с бумагами. Скучные дела он вел в компьютере, но по-настоящему серьезное записывал только на бумаге – так ему легче было думать. Он раскрыл папку. Внимательно изучал один лист за другим. Дня два назад список убитых в Токио пополнился еще одним пареньком – из соратников Гакта. От трупов с Хоккайдо токийские отличались выжженными на спине именами Маны и Гакта, в остальном никаких серьезных отличий не было. Гакту удалось раздобыть сведения об убитых на Хоккайдо, но это дело с мертвой точки не сдвинуло. Никакой системы, просто случайные маги, подвернувшиеся под руку. Единственное, что объединяло их всех – их не убили, а просто обезглавили. По сути, эти люди еще живы. Их головы хранятся где-то или просто брошены без присмотра – и живы. Мага можно убить только заклинанием. В противном случае он будет жить, даже если его разрезать на кучу мелких кусочков. Если бы убийцей был маг, он бы добил своих жертв. Если, конечно, он не садист-психопат, каких хватало на Хоккайдо. Но он вообще не пользовался магией – вот в чем загвоздка! Это сделал обычный человек. Уж не начали ли они охоту на магов? Это вряд ли. Обижать или вмешивать в свои разборки обычных людей у магов считалось крайне зазорным. Ничуть не лучше, чем поджечь муравейник или разорить гнездо – у людей, даже еще хуже. Люди же, со своей стороны, понимали, что с такими не ссорятся. В средние века в Европе политические игры магов и обычных людей привели к появлению инквизиции, с помощью которой легко можно было устранять неугодных. Потом, конечно, спохватились... Но тогда, Гакт хорошо это знал, маги вели себя зачастую весьма нагло и жестоко по отношению к людям. В Японии, конечно, до такого не доходило, мы же не дикая Европа... Теперь же людей никто не трогал. У высокородных магов даже считалось хорошим тоном будто бы не замечать обычных людей, живут себе и живут, у них свои дела, у нас свои. Так что, по мнению Гакта, мстить людям было совершенно не за что. 

В дверь постучали. Гакт щелчком пальцев распахнул ее, и в кабинет вошел его главный советник. Из-за этого человека Гакт наслушался немало насмешек в свой адрес, но смеющиеся быстро поняли, что зря отпускают шпильки по поводу дружбы лидера клана с лисом. Вообще-то, к услугам лис-оборотней прибегали часто, но чтобы поставить лиса на такую должность!

– Привет, Ча, – улыбнулся Гакт. – Как раз думал тебя позвать. Что скажешь? – Гакт подвинул к нему папку. – Сталкивался когда-нибудь?

Чачамару, которого Гакт фамильярно именовал просто Ча, вперился глазами в бумаги. 

– Где-то когда-то что-то подобное наверняка было, – произнес он. – Но ты учти вот что. Эти люди, что бы ими ни двигало, прекрасно понимают, что с магом им не справиться, и нашли способ его обезвредить.   
– Голову ему отрезать? Это я и сам догадался...  
– Нет. Их пытали и насиловали, а они даже не дали сдачи? Их чем-то обезвредили, забрали у них все силы для сопротивления.   
– Это вообще возможно? – спросил Гакт. – В детстве я слышал легенду, что есть какой-то камень, который может лишить мага силы, но это же просто страшные сказки на ночь!  
– Кто знает, – пожал плечами Чача. – Что Гакт сохнет по Мане — это тоже всего лишь сплетни.

Гакт пробурчал что-то неразборчивое, отобрал папку и велел советнику убираться, раз ничего дельного не может сказать. Чувства людей друг к другу Чачамару умел определять буквально по запаху, и если от прочих – включая Ману – Гакт еще мог что-то скрыть, то от своего советника — нет. Чача рассмеялся. 

– Не обижайся, – сказал он. – Судя по этим фотокарточкам, Мана к этому имеет отношение?  
– Вот. – Гакт показал сережку-гвоздик. – Он куда-то ушел и не вернулся, а мне передал маячок.

Гакт коротко пересказал беседу с Кайей и рассказал о посещении «холодильника» Маны. Чача нахмурился. 

– Кому-то вы покоя не даете... Отследить маячок сам сможешь?  
– Сложно будет. Но я смогу.

Отслеживать маячки было делом не таким простым, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Во-первых, нужно было знать определенные заклинания, во-вторых, нужно было абстрагироваться от эмоций, что для Гакта было сложно, если он нервничал, а нервничал он всегда, когда кто-то дорогой ему был в опасности. Самым сложным было не это. Нужно было понять те намеки, который маячок давал. Например, ты мог услышать, как маячок напевает: «у воды, ищи у воды», и решить, что хозяин маячка где-то у водоема, а он просто принимал ванну в гостинице на материке, от которой до ближайшей речушки – километры и километры. Это будет сложно. Но Мана не обратился бы к нему за помощью, если бы не знал, что Гакт сможет ему помочь.


	3. 3

Мана открыл глаза и поднял голову. Руки болели нестерпимо. Ноги затекли. Болело избитое тело. Он чувствовал, что под глазом налился фингал. Верхняя губа треснула, и из трещинки сочилась кровь. Связанные над головой руки больше всего беспокоили. Мана уже почти не чувствовал кистей, а запястья и плечи нестерпимо, болезненно ныли. Вокруг было темно и тихо, слышно было только, как хнычут головы в углу. При мысли о головах Мана вздрогнул и дернул руками. Веревка, конечно, не поддалась. От обиды и бессилия он заплакал. Не хватало еще сдохнуть в этом подвале. Он не умрет совсем, но для всего мира это будет именно так. Его сменит кто-нибудь из племянников – и мало надежды на то, что смена лидера клана обойдется без крови. А он будет гнить здесь заживо, медленно и мучительно умирая день за днем, год за годом. Так себе перспектива.

В подвале было темно, окно под потолком не пропускало свет. Ночь? Скорее всего. Головы хныкали и бормотали что-то бессвязное. Лишенные тел, они не могли нормально разговаривать. Тела с Хоккайдо Мана перевез в свой «холодильник», потом к ним присоединился и свежий труп, принадлежавший соратнику Гакта. Гакт все-таки был брезглив и, хоть и не показывал виду, с радостью передал все заботы об обезглавленном теле Мане. Дело они держали в секрете. Даже те, кому все-таки приходилось давать связанные с ним поручения, ничего толком не знали и не могли бы сболтнуть лишнего. Мана опасался, что в мире магов начнется настоящий бардак, если о нападениях узнают. Подумать только, люди безнаказанно отрезают магам головы! Угрожают лидерам двух самых влиятельных кланов! И что же вы, господа, даже не можете их поймать? И еще что-то говорите о своем влиянии и власти? А не подвинуть ли вам свои царственные задницы с лидерских позиций слегка?

Мана вздохнул. Дышать было тяжело. Все тело болело и ныло. При каждом вздохе болели ребра. И что довело его до этого состояния? Ничего, кроме глупой самонадеянности.

С их встречи с Гактом прошла неделя или дней десять. Подвижек в деле было мало. Гакт раздобыл сведения о погибших на Хоккайдо, но они ничего не дали. Если бы убитых что-нибудь объединяло, то можно было бы понять мотив убийцы или попытаться предсказать его следующий шаг. Но так... Зато Мана стал замечать странных людей в районе Уэно. С виду их можно было принять за католических монахов, но Мане казалось, что для монахов они слишком живой интерес проявляют к прохожим на улицах. Сам Мана любил гулять в этом районе и часто коротал жаркие дни в тени парка или недалеко от старых храмов, сидел в кофейнях. Он заметил, что один из «монахов» следит за ним, на другой день после появления нового трупа. «Монах» выглядел крайне неприятным типом. Тощий прыщавый тип с гноящимися глазами, из-под клобука торчала сальная челка неопределенного цвета. Мерзкое создание! Мана, однако, решил проследить за ним. Слова Гакта о религиозном культе натолкнули его на мысль, что этот «монах» может быть связан с их делом. Мана передал Кайе маячок, дав указание отнести его Гакту, если он, Мана, не вернется ночевать. Он сумел отвести Прыщавому глаза, но нарвался на его приятеля. В проулке, куда свернул Прыщавый, его поджидал Толстяк. Он заметили Ману прежде, чем тот успел сбежать. Откуда-то вынырнул третий, которого Мана про себя назвал Главарем. Втроем они зажали его в угол. Мана поднял руки, готовясь нанести удар, но Прыщавый его на полсекунды опередил: Мана почувствовал глухой удар по голове. Сознания он не потерял, но голова закружилась, и этого хватило Главарю, чтобы вколоть что-то Мане в руку. Тело задохнулось от внезапной боли, выгнулось дугой, как при столбняке, в глазах потемнело, внутренности будто бы опалило огнем. А потом наступила темнота. 

Дальнейшее Мана бы с удовольствием стер из своей памяти раз и навсегда. Очнулся он на старом матрасе в этом самом подвале. Первое, что он почувствовал, была полная и абсолютная пустота внутри. Магию внутри себя обычно не ощущаешь, как кровь в венах или дыхание, но когда она исчезла... В детстве Мане довелось переболеть скарлатиной, и болезнь оставила по себе память о жаре и боли во всем теле. Это был единственный раз, когда он серьезно болел, и теперь ему было во сто раз хуже. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и посмотрел на «монахов». Как и в проулке, их было трое. Главарь подошел к Мане и не самым любезным образом помог ему сесть. 

– Ну что, каково это, чувствовать, что ты обычный человек? – спросил он. – Ты крепче остальных. – Он кивнул куда-то в угол, и Мана, проследив за его взглядом, увидел в углу несколько отрубленных голов. – Сразу видно, что ты у этого отродья большая шишка. 

Мана хотел ответить, но у него не было сил говорить. Из горла вырвался только слабый хрип. Главарь мерзко усмехнулся и продолжил свой спич:

– Вы привыкли к безнаказанности. Но с нас хватит! Мы уничтожим вас. И начнем с тебя и твоего приятеля. Орден кое-чем владеет. Слышал о Красном рубине?

У Маны вытянулось лицо. Он слышал. По легенде, этот камень мог лишить любого мага силы на определенный срок.

– Это... Это... сказки, – прохрипел Мана. 

Все трое рассмеялись. У Маны мороз пробежал по коже. Этот смех ему совсем не нравился.

– Продолжай так думать, – усмехнулся Главарь. – Мы нашли его. Долго работали над рецептом. Мы придумали, как получить из него порошок, а раствор этого порошка... На Хоккайдо мы его испытали, а теперь мы здесь.

Мана вздохнул. Картинка сложилась. Теперь ему было ясно, почему убитые маги не сопротивлялись. 

– Я только не могу понять, почему вы не дохнете. – Главарь почесал переносицу. – Но и с этим мы разберемся. Ты только не думай, что так легко отделаешься. Нам нужно, чтобы второй пришел за тобой... Ты нас выследил, а он выследит тебя. На твоем месте я бы молился, чтобы этого не случилось слишком быстро. Пока его тут нет, твоя голова будет на месте.

– Так мне можно развлечься или нет? – сказал вдруг Толстяк, почесывая у себя между ног. – Он хорошенький.  
– Развлекайся, – разрешил Главарь и отступил в сторону. 

Мана метнулся в сторону, но это не его положения не улучшило. Толстяк с размаху ударил его по лицу. Мана попытался защититься от второго удара, но на помощь Толстяку пришел Прыщавый. Удары сыпались один за другим: по лицу, по животу и груди. Ему хотелось выть от боли и ужаса, но он сжал зубы и твердо решил не доставлять своим мучителям такого удовольствия. Но когда Толстяк стал задирать его юбку, решимость пошатнулась.

– Нет! 

Он лягнул Толстяка в живот, укусил Прыщавого за руку. Это привело обоих в некоторое замешательство, но лишь на несколько секунд. Теперь они накинулись на жертву с удвоенной злобой. В какой-то момент Мана перестал чувствовать боль. Один или два раза он терял сознание, а когда приходил в себя все начиналось снова. Толстяк прижал свой вонючий член к его губам и зажал ему нос, чтобы у Маны не было возможности сжать зубы.

Потом его долго и неудержимо рвало. Ему казалось, что он никогда уже не избавится от мерзкого запаха и вкуса во рту. «Надо было взять с собой Снупи, – думал он с ненавистью, – он бы загрыз этих сукиных детей...» Приступ тошноты прошел, и Толстяк снова накинулся на Ману. Он вдавил его всем весом своего грузного тела в грязный матрас. Немного отвыкшее от боли тело, содрогнулось и неестественно выгнулось от резкого проникновения. Мана зарычал, отчаянно пытаясь выползти из-под насильника. Но чем сильнее он пытался сопротивляться, тем яростнее становился Толстяк. 

Сознание снова оставило Ману, а когда очнулся, он обнаружил себя связанным у стены. Слезы текли по его щекам, соленая влага попадала в трещину на губе и причиняла ему лишние страдания. Перестать плакать он не мог. Его лишили магии, унизили и избили. От одной этой мысли он готов был умереть. Снова дернул руками, но веревка была крепкая и даже не думала поддаваться. 

– Сукины дети! – сказал Мана вслух.

Он не знал, сколько времени так провел. Несколько раз он терял сознания и очухивался снова. Очередное пробуждение не принесло облегчения. Ему хотелось кричать, но голос был тихий и хриплый, и вместо крика из горла вырывался только сдавленный хрип. В углу раздался шорох. Звук был новый. «Только крыс мне не хватало!» – подумал Мана. Характерный писк подтвердил его догадку. Большая черная крыса, мерцая в темноте глазами-бусинками, двинулась прямо к нему. К крысам Мана испытывал жуткое отвращение. Он их не боялся, но их хвосты, усищи и наглые умные мордочки... Крыса подходила все ближе. 

– Кыш! Уходи, мерзкая тварь! 

Мана дернул ногой, но на крысу это впечатления не произвело. Она уселась на его ляжке и подняла мордочку, встала на задние лапки и будто поманила его передними. Что-то знакомое мелькнуло в ее мордочке, и Мана истерично захихикал. 

– Это ты, да? – Крыса пошевелила усами. – Приведи помощь. Они вкололи мне какую-то дрянь... Я ничего не могу... Красный рубин... 

На него вдруг накатила усталость, и он заснул на полуслове. Кайя потер лапки друг о друга и метнулся в дыру в стене, через которую пробрался в подвал. Запоздалые прохожие могли бы наблюдать необычную картину: большая черная крыса поднялась на несколько сантиметров от земли, расправила крылья... И большая ворона полетела в сторону Шибуи, к владениям Гакта.


	4. 4

С маячками Гакт всегда не ладил. Его подводили эмоции, из-за чего он впадал в ярость, а толку добиться от маячка в таком состоянии было невозможно. Ему удалось установить только, что Мана где-то под землей, но где именно... Кайя между тем добыл кое-какие сведения о «монахах». Он сообщил, что их всего трое, живут они в старом доме, самом обычном на вид, подозрительного ничего не делают, только шныряют туда-сюда по округе. 

– Мерзкие типы, – закончил свой доклад Кайя, – на вид мерзкие, да еще и не моются никогда, судя по запаху.   
– Мана у них? – спросил Гакт, вертя в пальцах сережку-гвоздик. Фальшивый бриллиант при упоминании хозяина вспыхнул чуть ярче.   
– Не видел. Или они его прячут где-то, или он не с ними...  
– Вот эта штуковина указывает под землю, – веско сказал Гакт. – В подвале смотрел?  
– Нет. Думал об этом, но не смог найти вход в подвал.   
– Ну, просочись уж как-нибудь, – рявкнул Гакт, не сдержавшись. – Я тебе за что плачу?!

Кайя вдруг разревелся.

– Да подавись ты своими деньгами, – всхлипывая, прогнусавил он. – Вот, подавись, все до иены верну! Босс мне жизнь спас! Я ему помочь хочу не меньше, чем ты! А ты мне своими бумажками в нос тычешь! Он лучше вас всех вместе взятых! А теперь его, может, и в живых нет, а ты только про деньги! 

Он разрыдался с такой силой, что Гакт стал всерьез опасаться за стекла в окнах. И кто бы мог подумать, что шпион-наемник способен испытывать к кому-то такую привязанность! Гакт осторожно погладил его по голове. 

– Извини, – сказал он. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. И я не знал, что он спас тебе жизнь.   
– Спас! – Кайя еще раз всхлипнул и почти успокоился. – Он выкупил меня, когда меня хотели казнить за шпионаж в пользу... в пользу... Забыл, как называется эта дурацкая страна! 

Гакт вдруг почувствовал укол ревности. Если верить слухам, Кайя был любовником Маны, а тут еще такое! С чего бы Мане выкупать его из плена? Впрочем, такие кадры еще поискать, это вам не какой-нибудь двойной-тройной агент, а настоящий мастер своего дела. И все-таки... Мана мало бы для кого стал раскошеливаться, он вообще был скуповат и прижимист, а тут не поленился выкупить у какой-то контрразведки попавшегося шпиона. 

– Это правда, что вы любовники? - спросил вдруг Гакт.

Кайя сверкнул глазами и расхохотался.

– Да ты ревнуешь! 

Гакт сконфузился.

– Ладно, – забормотал он. – Придумай, как найти подвал. Тебе это под силу. 

Кайя ушел. Гакт маялся от вынужденного безделья. Он сделал все, что было в его силах, больше он сделать не мог. Он открыл папку с делом. Чача по просьбе Гакта собрал легенды о камне, который мог лишать мага сил. В детстве Гакту приходилось слышать об этом, но он всегда думал, что это легенда, страшная история для детишек, чтобы слушались охотнее. Гакт погрузился в чтение принесенных Чачей бумаг. Красный рубин, как там было сказано, впервые появлялся в сказках и преданиях еще в древние времена. Сохранилось несколько обрывочных свидетельств о том, как маги теряли свою силу на несколько дней, а то и лет, лишь прикоснувшись к нему. Последний раз его якобы применяли во времена инквизиции, после никаких внятных рассказов о нем не всплывало. Гакт отыскал среди прочего несколько сказок, которые ему приходилось слышать в детстве. Он пробежал их глазами и пролистал несколько страниц. Нашлось довольно подробное описание Красного рубина. Появляется камень обычно около воды, на вид - обычный булыжник, но пристальный взгляд может различить бурые пятна. Красным рубином его назвали случайно: на рубин он даже похож не был. На другой странице описывался опыт средневекового схоласта. Камень растерли в порошок, настояли на нем воду и дали выпить магу. Мага вырвало с кровью, но способностей он не потерял. Однако, писал схоласт, если оставить мага рядом с Красным рубином, его способности исчезают на довольно длительное время. Потом способности возвращались, но все это время маги испытывали ужасные страдания и имели жалкий и больной вид.

– Ну и садисты они там, в этой Европе! – пробормотал Гакт и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. 

Между пальцев появилась сигарета, а на столе — початая бутылка. Гакту не нравилось то, что он прочитал. Если Чача прав, то у «монахов» может быть Красный рубин, а это значит... По крайней мере, Мана еще жив. Если конечно... Гакт содрогнулся при воспоминании об обезглавленном трупе. 

– Могу погадать. Хочешь? – Чача проскользнул в кабинет. – Ты дверь забыл закрыть.  
– Погадай. 

Чача сделал вид, что принюхивается и, опустившись в кресло напротив Гакта, отхлебнул прямо из бутылки.

– Мана жив. В самом полном смысле этого слова.   
– Я на это надеюсь.   
– Им нет резона его убивать сейчас. – Чача выразительно посмотрел на Гакта. – Подумай об этом.

Гакт задумался. Потом хлопнул себя по лбу, громко назвав себя идиотом. Он встал и заходил по комнате. Почему это не пришло ему в голову раньше?! Чертовы эмоции! Он так испугался за Ману, что потерял рассудок! 

– Конечно, это ловушка! – говорил он вслух. – Им нужен второй, то есть я. Старый трюк, а все еще работает. Что они хотят? Показательную казнь?   
– Вполне вероятно, – ответил на его монолог Чача. 

Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но не успел. Окно вдруг с грохотом распахнулось, и вместе с порывом ветра в комнату влетела ворона. Чача хищно сощурился, но Гакт не дал его охотничьим инстинктам проявиться.

– Свои, – спокойно сказал он. 

Ворона описала несколько кругов по комнате и села на спинку дивана. Пару раз выразительно каркнула, и на диване вместо нее появился Кайя, растрепанный и бледный, но с безупречным макияжем. «Хорош, сучка», – невольно подумал Гакт.

– Я нашел его! – воскликнул Кайя и протянул руку, в которую Гакт быстро поместил стакан с виски. Кайя осушил его наполовину и, немного успокоившись, заговорил: – Ты был прав. Он в подвале. Ну и лабиринт они там устроили! Наверняка долго все этого готовили... Он ужасно выглядит! О! Ах! Мой бедный босс! Он сказал, что ему что-то вкололи! Он еле говорил! Что они с ним сделали! Я... я его усыпил и поспешил сюда! 

Он изрек еще несколько восклицаний и лег на диван. Гакт так сжал свой стакан, что тот треснул. Поняв его мысль, Чача сказал:

– Мы не можем сунуться туда втроем. Не забудь, тебя там ждут. 

Гакт вздохнул. 

– Ты прав. У меня есть кое-какая идея... Кайя, ты можешь привести ко мне Снупи?  
– Этого крокодила? Могу. Если он захочет.  
– Скажи ему, что его хозяин в опасности. Для фамильяров это весомый аргумент. Я бы сам это ему сказал, но без Маны мне нет хода в дом...  
– А ты что будешь делать?  
– Займусь политикой. Но я тебе обещаю: ровно через сутки Мана будет в безопасности.


	5. 5

– Ну, и что тебе требуется от меня? - спросил Йошики, внимательно выслушав рассказ Гакта.

Йошики жил за городом, в получасе езды от Йокогамы. Дом был окружен садом, который хозяин круглый год поддерживал цветущим. Сейчас сад, несмотря на раннюю осень, утопал в белых цветах сливы. Сидеть среди этого белого великолепия на веранде, потягивая холодный сок, было так приятно, что воспоминания о неприятностях отступали перед порывами легкого ветерка и цветочным ароматом. Гакту стоило больших усилий сосредоточиться на главной причине его визита.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказал Гакт.  
– Помощь? – Йошики изогнул бровь. – Чем я могу тебе помочь? У меня нет ни армии, ни...  
– У тебя есть связи, – оборвал его Гакт. – Я знаю, что ты вхож в дом премьер-министра.  
– Так значит, правда, что у тебя везде шпионы...  
– Обсудим право на неприкосновенность личной жизни и возможность дружбы между магами и обычными людьми в другой раз, – снова перебил его Гакт. – Мне нужен карт-бланш и надежный тыл.

Этот неприятный разговор был тем, что Гакт называл "заниматься политикой". Конфликты между людьми и магами случались редко, и маги обычно старались нивелировать ситуацию и не ввязываться в драку. В случае серьезных столкновений приходилось искать поддержки у высокопоставленных особ. Магам и людям потребовались столетия, чтобы научиться жить вместе и сохранять мир, но настоящей дружбы между ними не было и не могло быть. Гакту с его положением открыто искать встречи с премьер-министром было просто непрестижно. Идти на поклон к обычному человеку! Как политик, Гакт понимал, что идти все-таки придется, но лучше бы сделать так, чтобы никто об этом не знал. Йошики мог позволить себе дружить с кем угодно. Чудак, занимающийся чистой магией, не интересовал большинство кланов. За спиной Гакта же – он чувствовал это – было немало тех, кто мечтал подвинуть его с места лидера.

– Я не могу просто ворваться в дом и убить трех человек. Не хотелось бы, чтобы в нас опять начали тыкать вилами при встрече.  
– Что же ты хочешь от премьер-министра?  
– Мне нужно, чтобы этот эпизод или полностью был скрыт, или же считался несчастным случаем.  
– Думаю, на это премьер-министр согласится...  
– Есть еще одно обстоятельство. Красный рубин. – Йошики кивнул, и Гакт продолжил: – Во времена инквизиции они проверяли его воздействие на магов. Долгое время все считали его легендой... Но теперь, видимо, мы можем предполагать, что он существует и работает. И я думаю, люди были бы ой как рады, что на нас есть управа.  
– Премьер-министр бы на такое не пошел, – осторожно сказал Йошики. – Но ты прав. Такой козырь им нельзя давать. Он ничего не узнает об этом.  
– Ты передашь мою просьбу?  
– Да. Ответ, полагаю, придет через несколько часов. Останешься на обед?  
– Спасибо, но нет. – Гакт поднялся. – Мне нужно провести еще одни переговоры сегодня. Я буду ждать твоего звонка.

Он сердечно поблагодарил хозяина, пожал ему руку и поспешил обратно в Токио.

Ему предстояло пообщаться со Снупи. Мысль об этом не вызывала светлых и добрых чувств. Гакт не любил фамильяров и сам предпочитал не иметь с ними дела. Снупи, к тому же, позаимствовал у хозяина самые неприятные черты. Для Гакта, вообще, было загадкой, почему Мана дал своей псине кличку милого смешного щенка из комиксов. Назвал бы его Ину-Они или еще как в подобном духе... Снупи ему был нужен. Во-первых, если кому Мана и доверял безоговорочно и без всяких вопросов, то это Снупи. Во-вторых, на фамильяров Красный рубин не действует, пули и ножи их тоже не берут, равно и кулаки. Гакт не знал, какого приема ждать, а Снупи был бы полезен при любом раскладе. В-третьих, Гакт не хотел брать с собой кого-то еще. Маг мог лишиться сил и так же безвестно пропасть... Достаточно, что Гакт рискует собой и Кайей, который точно дома не останется.

Кайя всеми правдами и неправдами убедил Снупи встретиться с Гактом. На встречу он явился не в собачьем обличье, а в человеческом. На вид это был самый обычный старшеклассник или студент, в котором фамильяра выдавали только глаза.

– Хозяин правда в опасности? – без приветствия спросил он, едва Гакт вошел в комнату.

Они встретились в небольшой квартире, которую Гакт снимал специально для таких случаев. Приводить в дом чужого фамильяра могло быть опасно. Да и не хотел Снупи приходить в дом Гакта.

– Да, – коротко сказал Гакт. – И ты должен помочь мне уберечь его от этой опасности.

Снупи облизал губы.

– Звучит логично, но с чего ты взял, что я тебе поверю и стану подчиняться?

Гакт вытащил из уха сережку-гвоздик.

– Это его маячок, – сказал он, подавая сережку Снупи. – Твой хозяин оставил его мне на случай опасности.  
– Похоже на правду... И ты знаешь, где его искать?  
– Кайя знает. Он видел твоего хозяина в подвале, связанным, избитым лишенным силы.

Гакт бы предпочел избежать этого монолога, но для убеждения собеседника нужно было говорить прямо жестко, не размениваться на любезности и обиняки. По тому, как дернулось лицо Снупи, Гакт понял, что его тирада подействовала.

– И какой же у тебя план? – спросил Снупи.

Собственно, плана у Гакта не было. Он даже не знал наверняка, находятся ли похитители Маны еще в том доме и жив ли еще Мана. Впрочем, о последнем он мог не беспокоиться: Снупи бы почувствовал, если бы с его хозяином случилась большая беда. Конечно, убить по-настоящему Ману не могут, но серьезные повреждения тела фамильяры чувствуют.

До вечера Гакт ждал звонка Йошики. Он должен был убедиться, что утром по их следам не пойдет какой-нибудь охочий до сенсаций журналист или просто любопытный обыватель. Гакт знал, что большинство людей магов недолюбливает и найдется немало охотников продемонстрировать всему миру: вот, смотрите, маги убивают невинных людей. Никто не захочет слушать объяснений. Никому не будет дела до похищения. Вслед людям всколыхнутся маги. Нарушение хрупкого мира Гакту не простят.

Йошики позвонил, когда уже стемнело. Он сказал, что премьер-министру нет дела до кучки сектантов. Он уже слышал о "монахах" и не испытывал к ним никакой симпатии, так что Гакт может быть спокоен, никто не будет возмущаться их гибелью. Гакт поблагодарил Йошики, пообещал обязательно рассказать потом о ночной вылазке и повесил трубку. Осведомленность премьер-министра показалась ему странной. "Монахов" в городе, по словам Кайи, а ему Гакт верил, было всего трое, а премьер-министр говорит о целой секте. "Надо бы все-таки интересоваться городскими слухами", - подумал он. Он отложил эту мысль до утра. Сначала Мана.

Дом стоял в нежилом проулке. Несколько лет назад тут случился сильный пожар, люди разъехались, уцелело всего два или три дома. Самое подходящее место, чтобы прятаться.

– Они соединили два подвала между собой, – объяснял Кайя, пока они ехали в машине. – Поэтому я так долго искал босса. Живут они в одном, а подвал – в другом. Войти в подвал можно только через их дом. У нас нет шансов не столкнуться с ними...  
– Значит, столкнемся, – сказал Гакт. Немного подумав, он добавил: – Брать живыми.   
– Языка брать будешь? – подал голос Чача.  
– Есть информация, что все это не так просто...  
– Я понял.   
– Приехали, - сказал Гакт. 

Он остановил машину в начале проулка. Дальше лучше было идти пешком. Выйдя из машины, Чача потянул Гакта за рукав и увлек в тень. 

– Слушай, – сказал он, – не стоит вам с Кайей соваться к этим типам. Если у них есть Красный рубин... Вы отрубитесь, и неизвестно – надолго ли.   
– Я знаю, – ответил Гакт, – но что ты предлагаешь?  
– Мы их отвлечем, а вы ищите Ману.   
– Ты же понимаешь, что их там может быть гораздо больше?  
– Фамильяр, защищающий хозяина, и старый лис? Я бы на твоем месте беспокоился не за нас...

Гакт понимающе усмехнулся. Ему как-то приходилось драться с фамильяром. Шрамы потом пришлось сводить долго и мучительно. 

– Разумно, – сказал он. – Пошли.

Дверь в дом не запиралась, и проскользнуть внутрь оказалось легко. Наверху слышались голоса и смех. «Монахи» не спали. Чача прислушался. Говорили о какой-то ерунде. Гостей явно не ждали. 

– Подвал там, – шепнул Кайя. 

Гакт кивнул и дал себя увлечь к едва заметной двери в прихожей. Чача улыбнулся Снупи, и они поспешили наверх. Снупи явно хотелось принять собачий облик, но он держался. Чача прекрасно его понимал. Драться в родном обличье проще и удобнее, да и сил так гораздо больше. Чача дернул Снупи за рукав.

– Есть идея, – шепнул он. – Поиграем немного?

Когда они появились в комнате, все трое бывших там мужчин уставились на них. На лицах их застыла смесь удивления и похоти. Чача обвел их взглядом, старательно пряча выражение лица за челкой. Трое. Один тощий и прыщавый, второй — толстяк, который никогда не моется, судя по запаху. И главарь – мужчина средних лет, тоже довольно мерзкий на вид. Всех троих объединяло что-то мерзостное в выражении лиц и запахе. Внешне они были совершенно разные, если не считать клобуков, но вот это мерзостное нечто, присущее в равной степени им всем... 

Несколько минут хозяева созерцали незваных гостей. Те явились к ним в виде довольно привлекательных и развратных девиц. Чача рассчитывал, что произведенный эффект даст им со Снупи время осмотреться. Эффект оказался очень сильным. Прыщавый так впился в девиц глазами, что казалось, будто он вот-вот истечет кровью из носа. У толстяка при виде гостий задрожали руки. Достойнее всех держался третий, но и по его лицу было видно, какие именно мысли его одолевают. 

– Чем помочь, девочки? Заблудились? – спросил Главарь. 

Чача не успел ответить. Снупи осклабился и сделал шаг вперед. 

– Я пришел за своим хозяином, – рявкнул он, на ходу превращаясь в ротвейлера. 

Чача последовал его примеру. Черный ротвейлер и огненно-рыжий лис гоняли по комнате ошалевших от страха хозяев дома. Прыщавый вскочил на подоконник и шагнул в темноту ночи. Запах смерти раззадорил Снупи, и он кинулся на Толстяка, недвусмысленно зарычав. Чача понял, что сейчас будет, и – памятуя наказ Гакта – прижал к полу Главаря, окутывая его колдовской сетью.

Истошно и страшно закричал Толстяк. Снупи, чавкая и отплевываясь от хлынувшей крови, грыз его горло. Фамильяр умел немного читать прошлое людей – по следам оставшихся запахов, и обида, нанесенная его хозяину этим человеком, затмила его разум. Он рвал и грыз жирное тело, жалея только о том, что человек быстро умрет и вдоволь поиздеваться над ним возможности не будет. 

– Снупи! – позвал Чача. – Оставь его! Они наверняка уже нашли твоего хозяина, пойдем.

Чача не был белоручкой и не гнушался жестокости, но вид фамильяра, пожирающего человека, у кого угодно вызвал бы приступ тошноты. Видя, что от Толстяка как от пленника толку уже не будет, он поспешил увести Снупи. По подземному переходу им навстречу мчался Кайя. 

– Нам нужна помощь!

Мана лежал на полу. Насколько можно было понять, он был без сознания. В углу подвала испуганно глядели отрубленные головы. Гакт сидел рядом с Маной, держа его голову на коленях. 

– Я его усыпил, – сказал он, и Чаче в его голосе послышались слезы. – На нем живого места нет. А этих, – указал он на головы, – надо их куда-то тоже... А этому нужны носилки.

Снупи подошел к Мане и обнюхал его лицо. 

– Не буди его, – сказал Гакт. – Что «монахи»?  
– Двое мертвы, – доложил Чача. – Третий связан наверху.   
– Хорошо. Позвони Такуми, мне нужна машина. Доставь пленника ко мне. Кайя, забери головы. Хоть в подол, мне без разницы! Не скули! Снупи, помоги мне донести твоего хозяина до машины. Ча, скажи Такуми, чтобы спалил дом, когда будет уходить. Это должно быть похоже на случайный пожар.

Такуми приехал через пять минут. Гакт передал ему Кайю с корзиной голов и велел отвезти этот ценный груз к Мане, самого Ману Гакт уложил на заднее сиденье своей машины. Снупи попытался оспорить это решение, заявив, что хозяина он увезет домой.

– Не сходи с ума! – рявкнул Гакт. – Ему нельзя показываться родственникам и подчиненным на глаза в таком виде! Скажешь всем, что он уехал по делам. Оклемается, тогда пусть возвращается в свои владения.   
– Почему я должен тебе верить?  
– Потому что я понимаю, какой серпентарий – любой клан магов, а ты своими собачьими мозгами не можешь сообразить, что будет, если его племянники узнают, что его лишили сил. Я уже молчу о том, что начнется, если эта новость выйдет за пределы его клана...  
– Ладно, – неохотно согласился Снупи. – Но я еду с ним.

Гакту не хотелось на это соглашаться, но он кивнул.


	6. 6

Он лежал на кровати. Удобный матрас, мягкие простыни, почти невесомое одеяло. В комнате свежо и прохладно. Это не подвал, определенно.

Мана разлепил веки. Он уже несколько раз так просыпался, и каждое пробуждение сопровождалось удивлением. Ему было тепло, удобно, почти ничего не болело. Он смутно помнил, как кто-то освободил его руки, и они упали вдоль туловища, и все тело сразу взорвалось такой болью, что он заплакал. Когда он проснулся в другой раз, он лежал уже здесь. Оглядеть комнату или сообразить, где находится, он покуда не мог. Теперь же у него было достаточно сил, чтоб сесть и осмотреться. Едва заслышав его движение, на кровать запрыгнул Снупи, радостно виляя хвостом и норовя облизать хозяину лицо. Фамильяр был рядом. Это вызвало у Маны чувство облегчения. Он легко вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Потрепал Снупи по голове.

– Рассказывай, – коротко приказал Мана. 

Снупи коротко пересказал историю спасения из подвала. 

– Они пытались тебя лечить, – закончил он, щурясь под треплющей его лоб рукой. – Чистили кровь. Проверь, помогло?

Мана вытянул свободную руку и щелкнул пальцами. На кончиках указательного и большого всколыхнулся легкий огонек, едва заметный в светлой комнате. Мана застонал. Такая мелочь! А тело сразу покрылось потом, будто он поднял невероятную тяжесть. От былой силы остались крохи. Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что крохи лучше, чем ничего. 

– А где мы? – спросил Мана, отдышавшись.   
– Это владения Гакта, – фыркнул Снупи. – Он решил, что тебе возвращаться к родственникам может быть опасно. 

Мана невольно улыбнулся. Гакт – молодец, умница. Сам Мана на его месте поступил бы так же. Они были знакомы с тех времен, когда были еще подростками. Тогда их втянула в круговорот тонких дипломатических игр война. Они были юны и во многом наивны, но сумели разглядеть друг в друге достойных соперников. И не только соперников. Мана вздохнул. Об этом он думать боялся. Связь с мужчиной ему бы простили. На такие вещи маги смотрели сквозь пальцы. Но Гакт был его кровным врагом, и такое сближение... Мана приказал себе перестать об этом думать.

– Я бы съел что-нибудь, – сказал он вслух, осторожно отстраняя разомлевшего пса. 

Снупи послушно спрыгнул с кровати и выскользнул за дверь. Мана остался один. Он не был голоден, ему просто хотелось услать куда-нибудь пса. Последнее приключение требовало анализа и размышлений. Однако хорошенько подумать Мане не дали. Дверь комнаты открылась, и на пороге показался Гакт. Мана приподнялся ему навстречу и почувствовал, что ему ужасно хочется обнять Гакта, прижаться к нему... По тому, как порывисто Гакт подошел к кровати, он понял, что тот подумал о том же. В последний момент Гакт сдержался и спокойно сел рядом с Маной. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.  
– Вполне сносно. Снупи сказал, вы очистили мне кровь.   
– Да. Я не был уверен, что это сработает, но мы не видели другого способа. Вылечить тебя было просто, а вот вернуть силу...  
– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мои способности уже не те... Даже легкое заклинание отнимает много сил... 

Гакт безотчетно взял его за руку. Мана умолк на полуслове. Несколько минут они пробыли так – держась за руки и не глядя друг на друга. Потом Мана вдруг обнаружил, что Гакт нависает над ним и осторожно гладит его по щеке. 

– Я боялся, что потерял тебя, – прошептал Гакт. 

Мана вжался в подушки и отвел глаза. Сейчас Гакт его поцелует, и обратной дороги уже не будет. Мана глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился. Он ощутил на губах дыхание Гакта. Мана хотел прошептать «не надо» и даже открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел. 

– Я боялся, что потерял тебя, – повторил Гакт, оторвавшись от губ Маны. 

В ответ Мана прижался к нему, давая себя обнять. Ему казалось, что время остановилось, мир вокруг сузился до этой точки, где они вдвоем. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не потерять это ощущение, и отогнал мысль о неправильности происходящего. 

Сейчас они займутся любовью. Это так же неизбежно, как и недавний поцелуй. 

Мана вдруг почувствовал, как по его коже скользнуло приятное, еле ощутимое тепло. Гакт окутывал его магией, баюкал, осторожно проскальзывал под пижаму – для этого ему не нужно было двигаться, и он лежал, крепко прижав Ману к себе, легко и невесомо изучая его тело, будто бы спрашивал разрешения. Приятная истома разлилась по всему телу. Мана осторожно обнял Гакта за шею и потянулся к его губам. Гакт обхватил его руками, крепко целуя и продолжая обволакивать магией его тело. 

Гакт не был до конца уверен, что Мана одобрит его желание. Как и Мана, он думал о последствиях, но сейчас, когда они были вдвоем, целовались, после всего... Гакта бы заставило уйти только категоричное «нет», а его не было. Он не торопился. Он ждал этого много лет и боялся, что излишняя торопливость может все разрушить. Мана целовал его, шумно вдыхая воздух. Гакт осторожно скользнул руками под его пижаму. От прикосновения к гладкой прохладной коже по спине пробежал ток. Мана тоже сладко вздрогнул и вдруг отстранил Гакта от себя. Гакт посмотрел на него. На его лице застыло странное выражение, будто он не знал, где находится и что с ним происходит. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, потом Мана облизал губы и снова прижался к Гакту, спрятал лицо у него на плече. 

– Что с тобой? – спросил Гакт.   
– Ты... – заговорил Мана после минутного молчания. – Ты лечил меня, да?  
– Да...  
– Тогда... ты осматривал меня и знаешь...

Гакт зарылся лицом в его волосы. 

– Прости, – прошептал он. 

Мана обвил его, будто плющ, и выдохнул прямо в ухо:

– Помоги мне забыть об этом...

Гакт поймал его разгоряченный рот и поцеловал. Мана запрокинул голову навстречу его языку, пробрался руками под рубашку Гакта. 

Если кто и мог вытравить из его памяти случившееся, то это Гакт. Мана помнил его еще нескладным подростком, страдающим от первых прыщей, и уже тогда в наследнике клана Камуи было что-то такое, что заставляло и мужчин, и женщин смотреть ему вслед, что-то, что побуждало вслушиваться в его голос и избегать прямо смотреть ему в глаза, потому что посмотришь — и пропадешь. 

Мана однажды допустил эту ошибку. Все эти годы они поддерживали свою дружбу-вражду, старательно делая вид, что за ней не кроется больше ничего. Ходили слухи. Приближенные догадывались. Однако плотину прорвало только сейчас. 

Гакт осторожничал. Ему не хотелось бы причинить Мане боль или сделать что-нибудь не так, но он не скупился на поцелуи и ласки. Мана позволил себя раздеть. Кое-где на его теле еще остались следы ударов, едва заметные, но Гакт прекрасно помнил их расположение и потому безошибочно знал, где именно должен быть синяк или ссадина. Он поцеловал каждый из них. Осторожно касался желтоватых пятен губами и языком, прислушиваясь к тому, как вздрагивает и выгибается под этими поцелуями белое гибкое тело. Он опустился ниже. Поцеловал поджарый живот, скользнул языком по выступающей подвздошной кости. Мана запустил пальцы в его волосы и направил его голову куда нужно. Гакт с готовностью обхватил его член губами. От быстрых умелых движений губ и языка Мана застонал. Это было именно то, чего он хотел. Как бывало в его снах и фантазиях. Он толкался в рот Гакта, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Одной рукой Гакт сжимал его бедро, другой обхватил его член, чтобы было удобнее сосать. Одновременно с этим он окутывал магией плечи, шею, живот, ноги Маны – как если бы у него было много рук, и каждая бы ласкала, поглаживала, обнимала, слегка сжимала, тепло и легко прикасалась к влажной от пота коже. Выкидывать такие фокусы во время близости мало кто умел. Это требовало сил и внимания. Гакт же делал это с такой легкостью, будто ему это стоило не больше усилий, чем сам минет. 

Мана слегка потянул голову Гакта наверх. 

– Поцелуй меня, – сказал он таким властным голосом, что Гакт даже удивился.

Он с готовностью выполнил приказ и даже позволил Мане оказаться сверху. Мана, прижимаясь к нему и не отрываясь от его губ, просунул руку между их телами и сжал оба члена. Гакт застонал. Мана задвигался на нем так, что терся своим членом о его, не ослабляя хватки. Гакт сжал его зад, скользнул пальцами между ягодицами. Вывернулся, снова подмяв Ману под себя. Вошел в него пальцами, внимательно глядя в его лицо, с удовольствием ловя на нем следы наслаждения. Мана притянул его голову к себе и поцеловал. Обнял за пояс ногами. Снова вывернулся, оказавшись на Гакте верхом. Гакт повел пальцами, вытягивая из воздуха презерватив. Мана взял его у Гакта, открыл упаковку. Гакт приподнял бровь. Ему было интересно, что Мана будет делать дальше. Вариантов было всего два, и оба Гакта вполне устраивали. Мана осторожно взял презерватив в рот и наклонился над членом Гакта. Губами и языком осторожно натянул презерватив... 

Гакт сжал его бедра, удерживая его на месте, и задвигался. Ему хотелось бы сделать это немного по-другому, но он понимал, что Мане сейчас, наверное, лучше предоставить полную свободу. Если он хочет так, будет так. Они не сразу подстроились друг под друга, но скоро нашли такой ритм, чтобы хорошо было обоим. Гакт старался проникнуть как можно глубже, и Мана позволял ему это, отзываясь на особенно сильные толчки сдавленным стоном. Он поглаживал свой член, сжимал его, и Гакт внимательно наблюдал за ним. В какой-то момент ему это надоело. Он с силой притянул к себе Ману и опрокинул его на спину. Мана, не ожидавший такого, охнул, но возражать не стал. Гакт навис над ним и посмотрел ему в лицо. Мана облизал губы и улыбнулся. Провел пальцами по губам Гакта. Осипшим голосом проговорил:

– Хочу кончить тебе в рот. 

Гакт едва заметно кивнул и улыбнулся. Поймал губами его пальцы и облизал их. Мана нетерпеливо поерзал, и Гакт покорно опустил голову. Он вобрал член Маны насколько это было возможно, плотно обхватив его губами. Прижал его бедра к кровати, давая понять, что теперь он тут главный. Мана из-под прикрытых век наблюдал, как двигается его голова вверх-вниз, как стекает по стволу члена слюна... Гакт ему не позволял двигаться и своевольничать, но это было и ни к чему. Ему нравилось. Ему все чертовски нравилось. И он кончил в горячий жадный рот даже быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Гакт задержал сперму во рту и поцеловал Ману, делясь с ним его же семенем. Он долго и жадно целовал его, нависая над ним и лаская себя свободной рукой. Мана сладко вздрогнул, когда на его живот пролилась струя горячей спермы. Гакт собрал ее ртом и снова приник к губам Маны. Мана засмеялся сквозь поцелуй. Теперь они знали друг друга на вкус, и это было похоже на какой-то древний венчальный ритуал.

Довольно долго они лежали обнявшись и молчали. Иногда целовали или слегка ласкали друг друга. Оба чувствовали, как снова поднимается волна возбуждения. Мана скользнул рукой к паху Гакта, и все началось сначала. В этот раз было быстро и даже грубовато. Гакт просто раздвинул Мане ноги и вошел в него. Эта властная грубость нравилась Мане. Нравилось, как Гакт с силой вжимает его в матрас, как двигается, заставляя стонать в голос, а главное — чувствовать себя в его власти, принадлежать ему. Ему Мана мог это позволить. С ним это было правильно. 

– Я люблю тебя... – прошептал Гакт, обдавая жарким дыханием его лицо и не сбавляя темпа. 

Мана еще сильнее обнял его и выдохнул в самые его губы:

– Я тебя тоже.

Потом они лежали на кровати и говорили о делах. Иногда отвлекались на поцелуи. Мана выслушал подробный рассказ Гакта о своем спасении и о визите к Йошики, о беседе того с премьер-министром. Реплика про секту Мане тоже не понравилась. Узнав, что Главарь находится в подвале у Гакта, Мана испытал неприкрытый восторг. Глаза его сверкнули, а на лице мелькнула такая сладострастная улыбка, что Гакту даже стало не по себе. После недолгого обсуждения они пришли к решению: пленника допросить («Я решил, что ты сам захочешь с ним поговорить, и пока не трогал», – сказал Гакт), а после собрать совет магов. 

– А что с головами? – спросил Мана, когда они спускались в столовую.   
– Мы вернули их владельцам. К сожалению, все они сошли с ума после всего... Я, впрочем, этого и ожидал. Женщина, правда, оказалась крепче остальных и находится в более или менее вменяемом состоянии. Йошики согласился приютить ее. Она сирота, у нее никого нет. Или она об этом не помнит... В любом случае, я подумал, что она может быть полезна нам. Остальных пришлось убить. Из гуманных соображений.

Они сели за стол. Мана только теперь понял, что чертовски голоден. К нему вернулся аппетит и расположение духа. Он был здоров, рядом был Гакт. Скоро – он надеялся на это – силы вернутся... Пока же он с наслаждением уплетал все, что предлагал ему гостеприимный хозяин. Завтра он встретится с пленником и допросит его. О, уж он его допросит так, что тому мало не покажется. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и поймал взгляд Гакта.

– Что? – спросил он.  
– Соус на щеке. Не на этой. – Гакт подошел к нему, наклонился и слизал остатки соуса.  
– Щекотно, – засмеялся Мана. 

Гакт сжал его плечи.

– Я думаю, – сказал он совершенно серьезно, – нам пора уже заключить мирный договор. Теперь у нас враг поинтереснее.


	7. 7

Мане снился подвал. Мерзкий кислотный запах, духота, непроглядная темень. Дышать тяжело, и черт знает, сколько ядовитых спор разносят грибы и плесень, которых тут полно по углам. Под босыми ногами – черная влажная земля. Это был не тот подвал, но от этого становилось еще более мерзко и жутко. Чья-то потная ладонь легла на его лицо. Мана стал отбиваться и закричал. 

Кто-то дернул его за руку, и он проснулся.

– Кошмары? – спросил Гакт, обнимая его.  
– Да...

Мана замер, прижавшись к нему. Когда Гакт рядом, все случившееся отходит на задний план, но стоит ему остаться один на один со своими мыслями...

Была еще глубокая ночь, и еще хотелось спать, но Мана боялся вернуться в свой кошмар и лежал с открытыми глазами. Гакт тоже не торопился заснуть снова. Мана не посвящал его в свои мрачные воспоминания, не рассказывал о своих снах, но не надо быть психологом или телепатом, чтобы понимать, каково ему после всего случившегося. 

– Хочешь выпить? – спросил Гакт, осторожно целуя Ману в висок.   
– Не откажусь... – Мана сел на кровати. – Только давай спустимся вниз?

Минувшие сутки они провели в объятиях друг друга. Дела были отложены на потом. Но утром все-таки предстояло вернуться в большой мир. Об этом Гакт думал как-то отстраненно. Его сейчас больше волновал Мана. Насколько Гакт его знал, Мана был человеком жестким и своевольным, бывал по-настоящему жесток – и речь шла не только о его репутации мастера пыток. С виду хрупкий, он обладал железным характером, которому могли бы позавидовать некоторые диктаторы. Теперь же он жадно осушил стакан с виски и потребовал добавки. Бледный и как будто похудевший, он явно искал утешения и поддержки. Гакт, впрочем, полагал не без оснований, что скоро Мана придет в себя, отряхнется от ночного кошмара и станет собой. Какое-то время пили молча. Виски немного разогнал мрачные тучи в голове Маны, и он прервал молчание.

– Мы должны собрать всех. Проблема в том, что это должно быть на нейтральной территории, и нам нужны главы всех кланов, даже самых мелких и никчемных. А пока мы подготовим эту встречу, я разберусь с нашим пленным. Ты говорил с той женщиной?  
– Немного. Ее рассказ походит на твой. Безлюдный переулок, удар, затем подвал... – Мана поморщился, и Гакт поспешил перевести разговор в другое русло: – Ничего конкретного узнать у нее не удалось. Ей повезло больше других: она осталась в здравом уме, но мало что помнит. К тому же, вряд ли с ней разговоры вели. Я так полагаю, им нужно было испытать зелье и привлечь внимание лидеров кланов.   
– Я тоже так думаю. Хотя если их цель – истребить магов, я бы на их месте действовал тихо, не привлекая внимания тех, кто может дать мне сдачи и порушить все мои планы. Но если это секта, вряд ли можно ожидать от них здравомыслия. Думаю, утром мне стоит пообщаться с нашим другом. 

Гакт усмехнулся.

– Я его даже не навещаю. Думаю, он будет рад, что его хоть кто-то посетит.  
– Ты уверен, что он там еще жив?  
– Жив. Такуми носит ему еду и вообще следит за тем, чтобы он тебя дождался. Думаю, у тебя есть к нему разговор...   
– Налей мне еще. И пойдем спать. У меня утром много дел...

Утром, после завтрака, каждый занялся своим делом. Мана в сопровождении Снупи и Такуми спустился в подвал, Гакт занялся организацией большой встречи магов. Последний раз подобное собрание организовывал еще его отец. На тот момент, это было большой победой и существенным шагом к миру. Война на этом не закончилась, но было заключено несколько новых союзов, часть кланов объявила о своем полном нейтралитете, некоторые мелкие кланы пришли к объединению – все это привело к уменьшению боевых действий и сократило число жертв... Одним словом, война тогда замерла и почти не подавала признаков жизни. Гакт улыбнулся про себя. Кажется, тогда же он впервые разговаривал с Маной. Они встречались и раньше и прекрасно знали друг друга в лицо, были официально представлены, но заговорили впервые... Прабабка Маны тогда была жива, и он одевался как мужчина. Смазливый и неразговорчивый, он показался Гакту малахольным и придурковатым, но между ними завязался разговор о каких-то посторонних вещах, и очень скоро Гакт понял, что первое впечатление было обманчивым. Настоящей дружбы между ними быть не могло, но они не скрывали взаимного уважения и интереса, иногда переписывались и, в целом, их отношения уже тогда были теплыми. Потом отец Гакта заявил, что хочет уйти на покой, и Гакту пришлось взять управление кланом в свои руки. А еще через несколько лет прабабка Маны скончалась, оставив завещание, по которому все отходило ее любимому правнуку. Без надзора старших они стали общаться свободнее и чаще. И вот теперь...

Мана еще не до конца восстановил свои силы. Однако он мог уже сделать гораздо больше, чем когда только проснулся в доме Гакта. Он буквально ощущал, как по его телу разливается сила, и понимал, что скоро он вернет себе прежнее могущество. До этого времени он не хотел возвращаться домой. Гакт был прав: показывать родственникам и подчиненным свою слабость нельзя. Но сил на то, чтобы допросить пленника, у него было достаточно. Трудность была в том, чтобы не дать волю эмоциям и не убить ненароком пленника. 

Гакт никогда не был излишне жесток. Он считал, видимо, что жестокость — такой же ресурс, как и время или деньги, например, и что разбазаривать ее понапрасну не стоит. Посему пленников он обычно содержал в более или менее комфортных условиях. Мана этого излишнего гуманизма не понимал, но спорить с Гактом не стал бы. 

Главарь лежал на полу. Он не был связан и спокойно спал. Перед ним стоял поднос с едой. Ни одеяла, ни подушки у него не было, но спал он крепко. 

– Веди протокол допроса, – обратился Мана к Такуми. 

Такуми покорно достал блокнот и ручку. Наколдовал себе стул и стол и уселся. В хозяйские дела он не лез, и отношения Гакта с Маной его не заботили и даже не удивляли. Если Гакт велел «оказывать Мане содействие», то лучше слушаться. Но если бы кто-нибудь спросил его мнения, Такуми мог бы много нелестного сказать о Мане... Этот тип никогда ему не нравился. Но хозяину виднее, нас не спрашивают...

Снупи улегся у его ног, устремив взгляд синих глаз на своего хозяина. Вел он себя тихо, но было видно, что он готов вмешаться в любой момент, если хозяину понадобится помощь. 

Мана обошел лежащего на полу кругом. Ему требовалось время, чтобы совладать с эмоциями, иначе он просто забьет этого типа до смерти. 

Человек на полу проснулся. Резко сел, испуганно обводя глазами гостей. Его взгляд задержался на Мане, и на лице мелькнул испуг. При их первой встрече он был хозяином положения. Теперь Мана смотрел на него сверху вниз. На его лице нельзя было прочесть никаких эмоций. Если бы он злорадно улыбался или злился, кричал от ярости, это было бы понятно. Но он совершенно равнодушно взирал на пленника. Мана прекрасно знал, какое впечатление это производит. Эмоции – это просто и понятно. И люди, и маги их понимают и умеют трактовать. Обиженный тобой человек злится? Что ж, это можно понять. Ты сам на его месте тоже бы злился. Но равнодушие... Это пугает. Пугает гораздо больше, чем явная ярость и ненависть. Мане стоило огромных усилий держать лицо и не дать выхода настоящим эмоциям, и заметный испуг на лице пленника придал ему сил. Он протянул руку и зажмурился на мгновение. Его силы восстановлены еще не до конца, и он не был уверен, что фокус удастся. Когда в ладонь легла плеть, он мысленно вздохнул. Внешне все выглядело так, будто бы он ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что делает. На лице пленника мелькнуло удивление. Ну конечно, он же лишил Ману силы... 

– Встать, – коротко приказал Мана.

Пленник поднялся на ноги. Снупи повел головой, наблюдая за его движением. 

– Имя, – так же коротко приказал Мана. 

Пленник облизал губы и ничего не сказал. Мана перехватил плеть поудобнее и повторил приказ. Снова молчание. Хочет поиграть в героя? Что ж... Он легко взмахнул плетью. Пленник вскрикнул, схватился за лицо и рухнул на колени. Сквозь дрожащие пальцы, прижатые к щеке, сочилась кровь. Мана вдруг почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать. Он бы расхохотался, если бы не необходимость сохранять равнодушный вид. Внутри будто бы что-то освободилось, ушло. Что-то подобное он испытал после первого секса с Гактом. Только теперь это было чувство немного другого свойства. Времени на самоанализ у него не было, но впечатление он запомнил и позволил себе внутренне улыбнуться, искренне и от души.

– Имя.   
– Мори Кензо. 

Мане показалось, что пленник врет, но на самом деле имя не имело никакого значения. Ему важно было показать, что он не собирается сюсюкать с Кензо или как его на самом деле зовут. Пусть знает, что за каждый отказ отвечать будет получать удар. Из всех возможных инструментов Мана всегда предпочитал плеть. Скальпели, крюки или, например, кислоту он использовал только в крайних случаях. Пытать же с помощью заклинаний считал профанством. 

– Название ордена. 

Кензо замотал головой. Мана стал обходить его по кругу. Незаметно он кивнул Снупи, и тот подошел к пленнику поближе, сел напротив него и оскалился. 

– Не будешь говорить со мной, с твоим телом поговорят его зубы, – холодно сказал Мана, стоя за спиной пленника. – Название ордена.  
– У ордена нет названия, – еле слышно сказал Кензо. – Мы не хотим, чтобы его нашли или знали о нем.  
– Откуда у вас Красный рубин?  
– Я не знаю.   
– Ложь, – сказал Мана и наградил Кензо ударом по затылку. – Где-то ты его взял и как-то додумался растворить его в воде. Самому все это проделать у тебя бы ума не хватило. 

Кензо сжался в комок, закрыв руками голову. Снупи зарычал. 

– Я не знаю, – повторил Кензо с отчаянием в голосе. – Он прислал мне его по почте.   
– Он — кто?  
– Я не знаю! Мы не знаем имен друг друга! 

Это было уже интересно. 

– Рассказывай по порядку, – приказал Мана. – И не вздумай врать.

Кензо молчал. Мана подождал немного, полагая, что он просто собирается с мыслями, но даже через несколько минут рассказа не последовало. Мана кивнул Снупи. Пес подошел к пленнику вплотную, желтые зубы клацнули прямо у лица человека. В следующую секунду Снупи сжал в челюстях плечо Кензо. Тот взвыл от ужаса. 

– Я все расскажу! Только убери его! Я не хочу кончить, как Толстяк! Эта тварь сожрала его!   
– Снупи, на место. А это тебе за то, что обозвал Снупи тварью. 

Он обрушил на несчастного серию ударов. Когда экзекуция закончилась, Мана повторил приказ. Кензо немного отдышался и начал рассказывать. Он говорил отрывисто, перескакивал с одного на другое, но оба мага и фамильяр слушали его очень внимательно.

Орден возник в Европе, оттуда и пришел в Японию. Здесь есть человек, иностранец, который вербует людей и дает им инструкции. Идеология ордена проста — маги должны умереть, все до единого. Система ордена строилась таким образом, что каждый член ордена знал не более двух-трех членов. Красный рубин эта троица получила по почте вместе с письмом. Именно так передавались задания. Им было велено испытать лекарство. Они начали с Хоккайдо, так как знали, что там маги за порядком не следят. Потом они перебрались в Токио, так как «он» велел им привлечь внимание кого-нибудь из верхушки и поймать его. Троица решила на одном не останавливаться и, разведав обстановку, выследили Ману и Гакта, логично предположив, что один кинется спасать другого. На этом и погорели.

– Зачем вы отрезали магам головы?  
– Они иначе не умирали... Мы выбрасывали тела и оставляли головы как трофей... Нам нужны были доказательства, что мы делали все, что требовалось... 

Поняв, что больше ничего интересного пленный не расскажет, Мана велел Такуми отнести протокол Гакту, пусть почитает на досуге. 

– Ты меня убьешь? – спросил Кензо.  
– Не знаю, – задумчиво сказал Мана. Он впервые позволил себе показать улыбку. – Но ты поплатишься за каждый синяк на моем теле...


	8. 8

– Ты доволен? – спросил Гакт.  
– Да... 

Мана лежал на диване в гостиной и кормил Снупи виноградом. Войдя в комнату, Гакт несколько мгновений молча наблюдал за ними. Пообщавшись со своим обидчиком, Мана заметно лучше выглядел. Сам Гакт был весь день занят организацией предстоящего большого собрания и добился в этом успеха. Об этом он и собирался поговорить, но сначала хотел выяснить, что Мане удалось вытянуть из пленника.

Он сел на диван и положил ноги Маны себе на колени. Мана отогнал Снупи и улыбнулся Гакту. 

– Что тебе удалось узнать? – спросил Гакт.  
– Не очень много...

Мана пересказал показания Кензо. 

– Такуми не передал тебе протокол?  
– Передал, но я не успел посмотреть. – Он помолчал. – Чего-то такого я и ожидал. Мощная организация, и поймать верхушку почти невозможно.   
– Идеальная система конспирации, – подхватил Мана, – каждый знает не более трех человек из ордена. Если их поймают и допросят, они не смогут выдать всех, даже если захотят. Согласись, это умно. Кто бы ни был этот таинственный «он», он все продумал и настроен серьезно. И если он европеец, это сужает круг поиска.   
– Именно это мы и скажем на большом собрании в следующие выходные.  
– Ты уже все организовал? – спросил Мана, и в его голосе послышалось искреннее восхищение.  
– Да, – с улыбкой ответил Гакт. – Я воспользовался записями отца и связался со всеми, с кем возможно. Остальные или мертвы, или получат сообщение через третьи руки. Я намекнул нескольким знакомым на большую опасность, и уверен, что скоро слухи разнесутся по всем кланам.   
– А место?  
– Большой отель на побережье. Нейтральная территория. Хозяин – маг, но давно отошел от дел и в политических играх не участвует. Это всех устроит.  
– Надо подумать, что мы им скажем, – задумчиво произнес Мана.   
– У нас на это еще неделя. Подумаем.

Оба прекрасно понимали, что встреча гладко пройти не может. По подсчетам Гакта, в Японии было около сотни крупных кланов и еще примерно столько же кланов мелких, и каждый в лице одного-трех человек прибудет на встречу. Каждый будет не доверять другим – Гакту и Мане в первую очередь. Будет очень много неприятных вопросов и реплик, криков возмущения, а может и до драки дойти. Гакт еще подростком убедился, что ни могущество, ни положение в обществе, ни высокое происхождение не избавляют от простых человеческих слабостей и эмоций. 

Ожидания вполне оправдались. Как только Мана коротко рассказал сначала о своих приключениях, а потом об ордене, поднялся гвалт. Почему мы должны вам верить? С каких пор вы заодно? Подозрительно! Вы не должны были убивать людей! Разве защита Токио – не ваша забота?!

Гакт поднялся и обвел собравшихся тяжелым взглядом. Постепенно шум улегся.

– А теперь послушайте меня, – сказал он нарочито спокойным голосом. – Если вам нужны доказательства, то у нас есть свидетель. Она здесь, в отеле, и явится сюда, как только я ее позову. Это первое. Второе. Сейчас мы должны думать о том, как защитить себя. Красный рубин больше не страшная сказка, которой нас пугали, чтобы мы не капризничали. И есть люди, которые воспользуются им, чтобы нас уничтожить. Мы привыкли чувствовать себя в безопасности в мире людей. Мы пользуемся достижениями их прогресса, подчиняемся их законам – насколько это для нас приемлемо – и едим в их ресторанах, при этом мы привыкли относиться к ним свысока, презирать их. Большинство из них отвечает нам тем же. И пока мы не мешаем им, они готовы терпеть нас, но нашлась кучка маньяков, которые решили, что мы – лишние в этом мире. И у них есть единственное оружие, способное одолеть нас. Желающие могут покинуть собрание и продолжить скандалить за территорией отеля. Остальным я предлагаю обсудить стратегию наших действий. И первое, что мы должны сделать – это перестать воевать между собой. 

Речь возымела воспитательный эффект. На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина. Молчание прервал Йошики. Хотя он давно уже не участвовал в политической жизни, к нему все еще прислушивались. Он согласился с Гактом, сказал также, что тоже может выступить свидетелем в этой истории и что у него есть сведения от премьер-министра, которые он готов предоставить уважаемому собранию. Разговор повернул в цивилизованное русло. От заключения постоянного мира многие отказались, но было заключено перемирие. Далее, важной задачей было найти «его», европейца, который управляет орденом в Японии, параллельно с этим связаться с магами за границей и выяснить, как там обстоят дела...

Разошлись уже к утру. В зале для конференций остались только Мана и Гакт. Они стояли у окна, смотрели на просыпающийся город. Гакт осторожно приобнял Ману за пояс и поцеловал в плечо. 

– Как ты? – спросил Гакт.  
– Устал. – Мана положил голову ему на плечо. – Нас ждет новая война, да?  
– Да, похоже на то. Но мы справимся. Ты же мне веришь?  
– Конечно, нет! 

Мана рассмеялся и поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать Гакта.


End file.
